


Sin Hunter: Elluka

by orphan_account



Series: Ruler of Nothing Series [2]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The seven deadly sins now run rampant through the kingdom of Levianta. Elluka, after leaving her life behind as a priestess, attempts to investigate, but not before finding a peculiar orphaned family of four.





	1. Chapter 1

By the hands of the forbidden fruit, the seven deadly sins were unleashed on the world

The Tree of Held, who raised me, and protects the forest I live in, gave me a mission when I was young. 

"Collect the vessels of sin and destroy them, to bring peace to the world."

I agreed, knowing I had my entire life to accomplish this.

They couldn't have gone much farther than Levianta. 

No longer am I Elluka, child of the forest.

I am Elluka. Hunter of the Seven Deadly Sins


	2. Child of the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, a young child was dropped near the Tree God, Held. Being without parents, the god decided to care for her on his own, naming the child Elluka. Though he may have grown more attached than he originally intended.

Held considered every living human as his children. Being a god, this behavior was only natural. Although he didn't personally know many people outside of the spirits he governed and protected in the forest, he did care for humans, though only the innocent minded people. HERs were completely outside his picture, considering they ruined his home in the Second Period. Though, he rarely interfered with their trivial matters, considering he was rooted inside one spot. Instead, he tended toward the spirits he knew well, although he acted strictly in keeping them inside the forest, and forbidding them from interaction with humans.

Though, there was one point where he'd made an exception. There was a dying woman, around the forest for some reason he couldn't understand at the time. She had a baby girl in her arms, that was suddenly dropped to the ground. The woman had suddenly died, and the child was left alone. Although he didn't wish for the spirits to interact, most of them were much too curious to ignore this. Instead, most of which staying in the forms of animals, they stared around at the girl, as the child began crying. Though soon, he understood that this girl was nothing to be worried over. Considering he couldn't sense any HERS on the girl, maybe this child could help him. Though, he wouldn't demand much toward her, though she could possibly ward unwelcome intruders away from the forest. 

But this was a child abandoned by humans, although it seemed involuntary. Even so, there was a magical potential that could be obviously sensed on the girl. So considering this potential, Held couldn't leave her alone. So, after thinking everything over for a while, he'd decided to take the child in. Similarly, without knowing any semblance of a name for this child, he decided on calling her Elluka. Thankfully, his decision was an excellent one, considering how she grew continually under his care. Especially regarding her magical prowess, that he couldn't completely fathom until she'd matured.

Her abilities especially contained the magic of purification, and wielding unique abilities. She also communicated well with other spirits who inhabited the forest. Her favorites seemed to be Michaela and Gumilla. Those two talked with her the most, and made her happy, much to Held's enjoyment, considering the god was closest to those two. He also noticed a curiosity inside her. To learn about the mysteries around her, though thankfully, her curiosities didn't stem much farther than the forest. Especially since she was so enthralled with their home, and didn't know anything else outside it. 

Sadly though, Elluka's life couldn't stay peaceful forever, considering her magical talents. Realizing the disaster that had struck everyone outside, he soon knew he'd have to train her toward containing these sinful vessels. Because even though the spirits could attempt something similar, they're powers weren't as strong compared to Elluka's. He needed to plan everything with safety and precision, especially once he realized these vessels were taking a few spirits away from the forest. This wasn't something with error room. If anyone could follow through with his plans, it would be his newfound daughter.

Though, this training didn't truly start until she was already ten. With this unfolding, she was thankfully happy to work with new magical techniques. Her curiosity especially spread toward learning newer, potent forms of magic. He could especially remember her first day learning about her new magical training. The newfound, expectant light shining through her eyes was honestly wonderful to watch. Knowing how her initial reaction was, Held understood perfectly that she was correct for this job. 

Though, while he attempted to move quickly through her training throughout learning these sacred tools, he realized things couldn't be half as easy as he wished for them to be. The incantations necessary for this process to succeed were difficult to pronounce, and much harder to memorize considering their length. While Elluka moved as swiftly as possible through training measures, Held understood that this wouldn't be a simple procedure as he first believed. Especially as she grew ever more frustrated as time continued along. She clearly wished to complete everything as swiftly as he did, which was a wonderful sign. If only things progressed steadily enough for each side. 

One day still, as she continued her work, she finally began asking questions pertaining to ideas Held never wished to discuss before. He did understand that this conversation had been coming for ages, especially since she'd be leaving the forest someday, possibly even soon. Sadly, he'd have to entertain this, although he hoped the spirits wouldn't get curious and listen, since he didn't want them interfering with humanity either. 

"Held... What's the world like outside our forest?" she asked one day. 

Although he knew perfectly well this day was coming quickly, he hadn't been prepared to face this. Although he knew everything one could possibly learn, this feeling was similar to letting your child leave for college, at least back where he once lived. He'd never gone through this before, considering his only child died. Hopefully, this would be easier than his first interactions usually went.

"The world is... strange out there. More people look similar to you. And while some are kind, and wonderful, others hold hatred inside them, something difficult to control. My advice for you once you leave, once you're ready, is that you search for the people who you can determine are kind. People like ourselves. Those people can be trusted to understand you. To take care of you. Though you can manage yourself, of course, other people will always be of help to you, if you find the right types."

Although Elluka seemed to understand his claims, she absolutely wanted more. Only tiny bits of information would never satiate her curiosities regarding the human race! What they've accomplished, where they live, and other similar ideas. "That makes sense, but I wanna know more! What do they do, what places are there to see? I have to know!" she exclaimed, growing rather impatient.

Thankfully, he realized that she wouldn't stop until she knew what she desired. She was curious, and sometimes rather stubborn when it came to certain things. With this in mind, he decided to make an answer she couldn't outright reject, at least by his standards.

"The world outside has many exciting things to see, but I'll let you explore everything on your own, once you've learned everything you need. Though I can tell you, although I've never seen it myself, I've heard many things surrounding certain locations. Once you leave, the first country you'll find will be Levianta. Many exciting things are there, so you should definitely stop sometimes, and take in the view."

Now, that was definitely everything that would hold her over until she was finally ready, and everything he wanted to speak of considering the spirits were gathering again, after Elluka's small outburst. 

Though the time wouldn't be too soon, to his understanding, realizing that this girl, the one he'd cared for as his own daughter for eleven years by now, was going to leave him soon. He couldn't completely show his feelings, but the spirits could definitely understand. Held was going to miss this child, and more dearly than anyone before.

Honestly, if the fate of the world wasn't at stake, he would be trying to hinder her progress. Instead, he prepared himself emotionally, for this final, tearful goodbye. However soon or far away this may lie toward their future. The forest spirits, too, would have to prepare. After all, they would need to deal with one depressed Land God someday soon.


	3. Elluka's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elluka recalls what she came outside to do, and realizes why walking counts as exercise.

Seven years had mercilessly passed by before Elluka was truly ready to depart. Whether this was caused by the complexities surrounding their work, or the fact that Held found himself growing more attached to Elluka than he'd first intended was unknown. No matter what though, she was finally prepared. With enough knowledge to understand where she'd be going, but not enough to spoil her experience, many tearful goodbyes were cast her way from the forest spirits, and Held himself. Elluka herself even had to force herself to keep appearances with a straight face. She managed, yes, but that may have been the most difficult part to her advanced lessons, learning to say goodbye. 

Once she couldn't hear their voices any longer, she stopped herself to take a break. Completely understand what her mission would entail, and where the leads were likely located. Because, to make everything easier, Held and a few spirits had looked into. Mostly, their plights stayed centered around the countries of Levianta and Elphegort, because the forest was bordering those two areas. They similarly stayed in the shadows, so they wouldn't be found. Elluka was grateful for every bit she could scour from them, so hopefully, she could use as much as possible. 

Talking mostly to herself, she began reciting what Held told her many times. She knew it by heart, but she was always certain to recite things, in case they were necessary to her later. 

Her mission, in short, was to find vessels of sin, so they can be contained and destroyed. The task was simple enough on paper, though people must take into account how far anything could've traveled in seven years. They could be on the other side of the world, for all she knew. But thankfully, there were some leads that pertained toward the vessels. Someone who worked with the former prince and princess while they were confined heard the twins, who had released the vessels, say certain strange phrases. Phrases that had strong ties to the sin vessels.

"Lust, is the flower  
Gluttony, is the seed  
Pride, is the stone  
Envy, is the spring  
Sloth, is the wind  
Greed, is the dirt  
Wrath, is the forest"

While they didn't completely make sense firsthand, Elluka understood that searching for similar objects may allow a fruitful search. There were also people she was meant to speak with. People who apparently had ties to the castle and royal family. And apparently, some were currently in the senate, making that job easier than expected. Though one name stood apart from every other in Held's eyes. Seth Twiright. While the naming may be coincidental, that name was exactly the same as someone from the Second Period, the place Held and the other spirits hailed from. She may attempt to interview him, if there was a possibility. Though, watching him would be the safest way possible. She was interested in him specifically, since he could be negatively related to people she knew well, and cared for. She wanted to understand why everyone spoke negatively of him, though she knew there was a good chance this stayed for good reasons. 

The final lead they entrusted to her was the souls inhabiting some particular vessels. Specifically, Gilles Derais, Vlad Tuberci, Marie Annette, Rahab Barisol, and Salem Dunbar. These five were prominent around the forest one time, but they soon went missing, the same day of the release of the vessels. Understanding that they may have ways to draw them out, she was tasked with possible research on them all. But thankfully, that wasn't something to do right away. Instead, she planned to learn as much as she could about the society. Especially since she was new to everything. To humanity, to their cultures, and everything in between. 

Then, once she'd secured everything to her mind, she began walking through again. The forest was denser than she was used to, considering how she stayed close to the clearing whenever possible. Thankfully, she also knew how to move through this. Though this trek was more tiring than any magic she was used to performing. Hopefully, she could move quickly enough that it wasn't completely dark once she arrived there. Though, maybe that wasn't so concerning, considering how she'd just woken up before she went off. Who knows what time that was though, she never really knew. She could only tell sunrise, daytime, sunset, and nighttime apart. 

After a while of moving, with walking turning to trudging, with the occasional moan to nobody in particular. She never though walking could be so much extra work, work she hadn't physically prepared for. Also, she hadn't realized what living in the middle of a forest truly meant. Society was so far away. Hard to arrive toward anything promising, like an inn, or a bench even. Because she was sick and tired of sitting on rocks every five minutes, especially when they were covered in moss and dirt. The very idea wasn't fun, so she hoped for anything at this point. Somewhere she could sit and rest without hurting herself.

Though, with that thought stuck through her mind, she soon noticed something. Something that brought hope, before she'd even noticed the weight on her bones. It was a cottage, close to her position in the woods. Maybe, it would be abandoned. Or maybe, the people living there would be nice enough to let her stay for a moment, before sending her along.

She used her final ounces of strength to move through the brush and sticks to make a path over there, as no one seemed to clean the area often. The extra effort made her dizzier than expected. And just when she felt close enough. Finally, when everything was starting to look up. To fill with hope... She nearly knocked on the door before...

She collapsed to the ground due to all the exhaustion.


End file.
